


when u said "i eat ass" i did not think this was what you meant

by terreur_existentielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "ARGH! What the fuck? Connor that's gross!", (said the gen-z-er knowing damn well the hell she is about to unleash), F/F, Gavin Reed Has Been Domesticated By Rk-900, Liberal Use Of Gen-Z Culture, M/M, NINES IS RICHARD YES I GAVE INTO THE TREND, Vampire AU, android guts, ayo ma lemme get in them android guts, cannibalism except not really but kinda, dad and his sons relationship with hank connor and nines, don't worry about the title alright, hank and connor are shameless clueless L I T T L E S H I TS, if you get queasy from body parts getting torn off then plz don't read, instead of short and sweet it's short and suicidal, mmm yummy yummy guts amiright, rk has FANGS alright don't kink shame me, sounds like a pickup line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terreur_existentielle/pseuds/terreur_existentielle
Summary: When the elevator doors opened and the detective had stepped out, all he could smell was metal. The metal that had met his nose at some of his crime scenes but, not all. The smell was so similar to real blood that it unnerved Gavin to see the Rk models lick from their fingertips.“Ok, what in the holy fucking dick-shit.” Gavin whispered, flinching once the elevator slammed its doors and lifted up to pick up its next passenger.(don't worry i'm scared too.)





	when u said "i eat ass" i did not think this was what you meant

**Author's Note:**

> Since the tags are a HOT MESS, here's the important tags to look for: Gore (although shitty), Cannibalism (kinda), Kidnapping (does it count if it's just your partner--don't ask about all the blood, it's fine), sExY vAmPiRe DESU DESU o//w//o (can someone end me please), and yea,,,,that's it.
> 
>  
> 
> LOS SIENTO FOR ALL THE SPELLING ERRORS, I WROTE THIS IN ONE NIGHT BECAUSE FANGS ARE HOT BUT A N D R O I D F A N G S ARE HOTTER

“Have you guys seen Nines?” Gavin groans, slamming his hand down on Hank’s unnecessarily. Was it to establish dominance? Of course not. He had already done that the moment he saw the fear in Hank’s eyes as the older man switched on the lights to the break room, only to see Gavin t-posing on top of one of the tables. Maybe it was to express his genuine rage and confusion (and maybe just a _smidge_ of concern. It wasn’t like Nines to just skid out so quickly at the end work day). Connor just stared at Gavin’s hand boredly like it had happened everyday (which it pretty much did to be completely honest).

 

“I last saw him nine minutes and...thirty-eight seconds ago, heading towards the elevators. Why do you need that information, Detective? Are you...worried?” The android asked, leaning forward, a shit-eating grin starting to grow on his face. If he were able to, Gavin would’ve socked Connor in the face just then if he didn’t know that Nines would break one of his arms...or both...or all of his limbs--it really depended on how hard the detective hit the android. Nines wouldn’t go in that hard, he’d probably want Gavin to suffer or something of the sort so maybe break only half of his right fingers to inconvenience him for a long amount of tim--

 

“You alright there, Gavin?” Hank gruffed out, an eyebrow raised up.

 

“I--Fuck yea.” Reed cleared his throat, making his voice deeper to try to match Hank’s.

 

“You just...zoned out for a second.”

 

“Ok, whatever, I’m gonna go find my partner.” He mutters, turning away while dramatically flaring out his pleather jacket while he rushed away. He heard Connor whisper something to Hank and the lieutenant letting out a loud chortle.

 

 _“Hey, plastic prick, where the fuck are you goin’?_ ” _Instead of providing a quip about Gavin “tarnishing the English language”, the jittery android just replied with a sharp and quiet answer before shooting up and rushing away. Of course Gavin noticed the way that the Rk-900 had flipped the pencil between his fingers almost feverishly before reaching for the knife he kept holstered in his belt and playing with that. He also noticed the way Nines would look around as if he were expecting someone to jump up and...steal his secret stash of turtlenecks? Gavin really didn’t know but, for the first time in their whole partnership, the android seemed_ **_nervous_ ** _. Nines steadied himself when he realized the clock’s longest hand had finally grazed past five. He suddenly shot up, rocking his chair almost to the ground and nodded to Gavin, while swiftly grabbing his jacket before fleeing. The interaction happened so fast, Gavin didn’t even check to see where he went._

 

“What the fuck is up with you, tin-can?” He asked himself as he made his way towards the elevators. He pressed his hand to the glowing blue pad, waiting silently for the elevator to come. Where could’ve Richa--Rk-900 gone? Probably to go do some more work elsewhere but, where would he wor--

 

“ _THE EVIDENCE LOCKER, FUCKIN’ DUMBASS._ ” Gavin’s brain screamed at him as his hand flung to his forehead. The officer that had suddenly materialized beside him shot him a look before stepping back but, Gavin didn’t notice.

 

When the elevator doors pushed open, Gavin also didn’t notice the other officer staying put, prefering to just stay put and wait for the next lift.

 

Why would Nines need to go to the evidence locker? And why would he need to so fuckin’ _badly_? The newest case on both of their desks had just been a cut-and-dried homicide (a jealous lover turned stalker seeking revenge) that the pair had found out in a microscopical three days. Was the android having doubts? Why was he so anxious to see a blood-stained gun?

 

When the elevator doors opened and the detective had stepped out, all he could smell was _metal_ . The metal that had met his nose at _some_ of his crime scenes but, not all. The smell was _so similar to real blood_ that it unnerved Gavin to see the Rk models lick from their fingertips.

 

“Ok, what  _in the holy fucking dick-shit._ ” Gavin whispered, flinching once the elevator slammed its doors and lifted up to pick up its next passenger.

 

With his hand trained on the gun, Gavin inched forward. When he heard multiple pieces of metal being ripped apart and the hollow crunch of plastic, his blood ran cold and he felt fear hang dangerously in his throat. He was almost tempted to take off his boots so his footsteps would be inaudible because _what the fuck?_ What started as a hunt for his partner ended in possibly finding a murderer who was meant to be _in shackles_. The jealous lover had been so _bent_ over his android-girlfriend who had found somebody who wasn’t a total prick, _he would somehow escape holding and fuck her dead body while simultaneously ripping her apart , now wouldn’t he_. Not the weirdest Gavin had found on the job, that would be the day Nines had accidentally turned his hair bright, neon purple after Fowler yelled at him due to shock.

 

The closer Gavin got, the louder the crunching noises got but, the less frequent the ripping happened. What the fuck was going _on in there_ ? The visual already sent a shake starting in Reed’s hands, his grip growing slippery on the gun. Then, he reached the entrance to the evidence locker and he felt his soul drop to his feet. He felt his heartbeat slow yet, it was _so loud_ in his ears.

 

Richard’s jacket strewn on the ground, blue blood staining one of the corners.

 

There was some part of Gavin that wanted to run over to it, hold it to chest, and bring _hell_ to the person who caused even a millimeter of Richard’s blood to spill. Another part of Gavin groaned at the potential paperwork for damaged work equipment To be honest, the man was too fucking terrified to do anything about either of what he was about to walk into. Was it possible to be hot and cold at once? Gavin felt sweat form at his temple but his hands felt like ice. The smell of blood was almost unbearable as the detective was forced to go through the room. What he saw made him stop completely. He felt like a ragdoll the way his arm fell limp, falling from its place on his belt.

 

Nines saw it all happen in slow motion. He watched as his partner’s eyelids lifted, his pupils dilated, pushing away the brown in his eyes, and his mouth slowly prop open.

_ >Run away? Y/N _

_ >N _

_ >N? _

_ >N _

 

Of course, he had to look away from the head he was gripping in his hand first. He still felt the warm, fresh thirium drip down his wrist so, he tore his gaze to swill at it. Pushing aside the wires that still dangled from it.

 

He let his fangs retract back into his teeth and, in one swift motion, dropped the head and reached out for a falling Gavin Reed.  

 

_______________________

 

“Do not worry, Connor. Tell the lieutenant--fine, _fine_. Tell _Hank_ I’ll be staying over at Detective Reed’s house... _Why?_ I am not a child, I should not _have to_ supply a reason-- _oh._ Well, he can not possibly think _that_... _What do you mean he has told you!?_ _Tell him our relationship is strictly professional!..._ OH, CONNOR, FUCK OFF _\--GET BENT!”_ Nines cuts off the connection with his brother and ends up fuming and _finally_ being able to use the words he had picked up from the _many_ hours he’s spent analyzing television. Honestly, Richard could _feel_ his brother cackling maniacally as he saved the audio file of the normally composed android screaming “fuck off” and “get bent”

 

“Arghhh,” Gavin groaned from the ground, shuffling around the couch.

 

Oh _shit_ . _That._

 

Nines quickly pried himself from the kitchen counter to go over to the man--probably not the best decision really as he just saw him consume another android but, _hey_.

 

“Detective?”

 

“ _Arghhhh_ ” He said in response before turning over and attempting to go back to sleep. Nines stared, tilting his head in confusion.

 

“ _ArrGHHHH--WHAT IN THE PHCK!_ ” Gavin screamed, tumbling from the couch, scrambling desperately to get away from the _murderer_!

 

“Detective Reed, calm down. It is just _me._ ”

 

“JUST YOU? _J-JUST YOU? BITCH,_ I JUST SAW YOU DRINK THE BLOOD FROM A DEAD ANDROID’S FUCKING **_HEAD_ ** , AND YOU WANT ME TO FEEL GODDAMN _SAFE?_ ” Gavin’s voice cracked at some points but, it didn’t phase the either of them.

 

“WHAT THE _FUCK, RICHARD? WHAT THE FUCK, RICHARD?_ ” It was obvious Gavin had been quoting something but, Nines didn’t seem to know what. The android only inched towards the detective, a hand out as if he was trying to approach an easily frightened cat. Gavin stumbled all over the place, fear running high as he grabbed whatever he could to deter the machine.

 

It wasn’t until Gavin had _finally_ reached the kitchen and wielded a knife (something that Nines knew _well_ Gavin could use expertly) that the android found himself growing nervous.

 

“Let me explain myself, Detective.” Nines shouted, his hands held out in complete surrender as he subconsciously protected the memory card held in his chest with his elbows. Gavin’s shaking hand wavered in the air, clearly deciding whether or not to lung at his partner or not.

 

“You have _two fucking minutes_ before I plunge this in your fucking _heart_ , Edward Cullen.”

 

**_00:01:59_ **

**_Time Left_ **

 

Richard tsked at the HUD before quickly ushering it away. He had no time to waste.

 

“There is reason why there is only _one of me_ . Even Connor had multiple versions of him, correct? But, I am the only Rk-900 to _ever_ be created and ever _will be_. Kamski or whoever else designed me to be vicious and intimidating--used mostly and primarily in battle. I was made to behave almost like a...wolf. That explains the fangs, okay? Just for decoration.” Gavin’s showed no sign of even being inside his body except for the fact his hand steadied. His eyes were trained on the android’s LED, which had been stuck on yellow but no switched to a bright red.

 

**_00:01:21_ **

**_Time Left_ **

 

“The blood...is recent. I believe it is a _glitch_ in my programming. Maybe an altercation or a virus-- _I don’t know, I really do not_ . The only thing I know for sure is that I _must_ drink Thirium or I feel this absolutely _crippling_ emptiness in my lower stomach area--close to human hunger, I assume. I went too long without it, I was _ignorant_ and slowly grew obsessive. I knew that there was an android in evidence that was bound to be thrown out.”

 

**_00:00:57_ **

**_Time Left_ **

 

“Why don’t you try blue blood out of the bag?” Gavin asks, his hand lowering. Nines’s mouth shut and he straightened himself up.

 

“W-why, I never thought of that, thank you so much for blessing me with your extensive well of knowledge-- _of course, I have tried that Detective. I am worth more than a lifetime of your salary, you would think I would have more than_ ** _one_** **_brain cell_**.”

 

All was silent except for the ticking of a clock.

 

**_00:00:04_ **

**_Time Left_ **

 

“Phck. _Phck!”_ Gavin cursed, throwing the knife down onto the nearest surface and sinking down to his knees. Richard sighed, watching the countdown disappear and the normal 15 warning ones take its place. The android tried to join him but, Gavin shouted a quick “fuck off” and that seemed to do the trick.

 

“I apologise you had to find out this way, Detective. Or that you had to find out at all. We were hoping to resolve this by then--”

 

“Hold up...‘we’?”

 

“Connor and I were trying to find a solution by the time you were to discover this...Where do you think I have been getting all of the warm blue blood until now?”

 

“I don’t fucking know, the _microwave_ \--WAIT, HAVE YOU BEEN VORE-ING YOUR _BROTHER_?” Gavin shouted looking up at Richard

 

There was a pause as his LED flashes blue. Then, his face scrunched up in complete disgust, turning his LED a stark yellow.

 

“I am not _eating him_ , oh _rA9!_ Why do you _know about that,_ that is _disgusting_!”

 

“I’m not the one vore-ing Connor!” Gavin smiles brightly, obviously enjoying every second he made the android uncomfortable

 

“Stop! Stop that!” Richard groans, waving his hands frantically. Richard cracked a smile...or his imitation of that as he looked on his partner. Whenever he smiled, he grew what seemed like dimples and his eyes just seemed _bright_.

 

_ >Kiss Detective Gavin Reed? Y/N _

_ > _ _NNNNNNNNNN_

_ >N? _

_ > _ _N_

“But, anyways...what are we gonna do? It’s not like Connor’s gonna be able to keep being your sippy cup til’ you figure this all out.”

 

“I...don’t know. During this entire situation, I have had _no control_ over myself and knowing I was made as a creature meant to bring on destruction, that is _terrifying_. I’ve never felt more scared in the entirety of my short existence.” Richard confessed, looking on, refusing to meet Gavin’s eyes.

 

“Well, if it means shit...I’m in your corner.” Gavin mutters.

 

“What?” Richard asked, knowing damn well he had already saved that sound bite and stored it in a folder of his most beloved memories.

 

“Nothing, I’m going to shower. This day has been _way too fucking much_.” He groans, making his way up.

 

_ >Pick up and carry Detective Gavin Reed? Y/N _

_ >Y _

_ >Y? _

_ >N _

_ >N? _

_ > _ _N_

  



End file.
